Electrified
by TecnoFan34
Summary: Princess Tecna was born with a special gift, the power to manipulate technology and electricity, however when her powers became uncontrollable, she must face a life of isolation. When she and her sister, Elyssa's parents die, she loses all control at her coronation. With the help of Elyssa and a strange young man, will Tecna be able to embrace her emotions? Based on Frozen.
1. Escalation of Powers

**Yes, just as promised I have started my Frozen Winx style story. Note that Elyssa is my OC and probably this will be the only time she will be used outside of The Secrets We Keep. I don't want to use her too often but I think she fits the bill quite nicely here.**

* * *

 **Electrified**

 **Frozen - TecnoFan34 Style**

In the beautiful technologically advanced realm of Zenith, lived two young princesses, Tecna the oldest, and Elyssa, her younger sister. Tecna had short magenta hair in a pixie cut style that cupped the right side of her face, and her mother's teal eyes and delicate complexion. Elyssa had long purple hair in a braid and her father's hazel brown eyes. At birth, Tecna was cursed with powers that could manipulate technology, create electricity and do things of that sort. However that came at a price for her, because as soon as she showed any emotion, her powers would reveal themselves. While Tecna was younger, this was not a problem, she was able to control her powers, that is until one night changed her life forever. She and Elyssa shared a bedroom, and her younger sister was wide awake, wanting to play.

"Tecna, wake up, wake up, come on!" Elyssa begged, nudging her to try and wake her. The magenta haired young girl opened her eyes irritably to look at her sister.

"Elyssa, it's completely illogical to be up this time of night, go back to sleep." She groaned. It was normal for Tecna to rely on logic for all her thinking, even at such a young age.

"I can't, I'm just too wide awake right now, I want to play." Tecna's purple haired younger sister insisted as she flew her blankets back over top of her. Elyssa just flopped down on top of her as she said this.

"You can go play by yourself, I'm tired." Tecna just pushed her sister off her brd as Elyssa fell on her butt on the floor. The young girl's determination to get her older sister out of bed was strong, she knew one thing that would get Tecna to come with her. She got on the bed once more, with her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"Do you want to build a robot?" Elyssa asked with a smile, and Tecna turned her head up towards her, her face lighting up with the thought of using her magic to create technological advancements. Tecna followed Elyssa to the gigantic ballroom they had in their palace, it was the perfect place for Tecna to preform her magic without disruption.

"Come on Tecna, show me your awesome technology magic!" Elyssa encouraged her older sister as she gathered some electricity in her fingertips, she was so fascinated by her sister's powers as she made electricity explode throughout the room in a spectacular light show.

"My sister is so cool!" Elyssa cheered, running around the room as the lights surrounded them.

"Okay, watch this then." Tecna instructed as she conjured up some of her powers, forming metal in her hands on and morphing it into the shape of a tiny pixie, "Hello, my name is Digit, I'll be your friend." Tecna changed her voice to imitate the voice she imagined the robot would have if she could bring it to life, unfortunately her powers weren't strong enough to allow her to do that yet.

"Hi Digit!" Elyssa and Tecna continued to play with Tecna's incredible magic. And she made a slide completely made out of metal. Elyssa climbed up the slide, falling at top speed toward the floor. Tecna miscalculated her landing, and realized that her sister was going to be too far from the ground to have a soft fall.

"Elyssa, slow down!" She warned, but the metal made it hard for Elyssa to get any traction.

"I can't!" She screamed, just then she reached the end of the slide, flying in the air and just about to land on the hard floor of the ballroom

"Hang on, Lyssa!" Tecna cried out, unaware that she used her technology powered to prevent the impact, she created a digital web that carried her younger sister towards the ground, unfortunately she was out completely, "Elyssa!" She ran over to her sister, falling to her knees beside her.

"Lyssa, are.., are you okay?" She placed her hand on her sister's shoulders, and fear overcame her, along with it, her powers, causing Tecna to zap Elyssa by accident, "no, no no, no.., mom, dad! Help!" Just then, Tecna's parents, King Electronio and Queen Magnethia, ran straight into the room.

"Tecna, what have you done?" Electronio scolded his oldest daughter.

"I'm so sorry, daddy." Tecna pleaded in fearful sobs, "My powers just got out of control!"

"Elyssa's gone through electric shock!" Magnethia cried out, more tears sprung from the magenta haired little girl's eyes.

"Elyssa, I'm sorry!" She apologized once again.

"We know exactly what to do." King Electronio declared, and so the king, queen, and their two daughters traveled far into the Magical Dimension to seek the Council of Elders, they knew the best course of action. Once they reached the Red Tower where the portal to the Golden Kingdom lie, a young man spotted them, and noticed that the princess standing at her mother's feet was leaving a trail of electric light everywhere she went.

"Electricity.., that's strange." He thought as his pet baby chick, Chicko, accompanied him, "Come on Chicko, let's follow them." As the Zenithian royal family transported themselves through the portal, the young man and his pet were able to sneak along with them undetected. He hid before crystal walls as the family walked near a pond where the Elder Council usually met.

"We have been expecting you, King Electronio," an owl with a long beard flew from his hiding place, as a mermaid and a centaur joined him, "The case of Princess Elyssa." As the complete Council of Elders reunited, the young man gasped in astonishment.

"Yes, my oldest daughter was born with cursed powers over technology and electricity, and they're getting stronger." King Electronio told them.

"We were quite aware of that," the centaur answered, "you were just lucky you didn't touch her heart, the heart can not be so easily affected once it's struck."

"What can we do?" Tecna asked shamefully.

"Unfortunately, sweet princess of technology, we must take away all of your sister's memories of your magic, but not to worry, she will still remember the fun you had." Arcadia, the first fairy of the Magical Dimension, informed the young princess, and with her fairy dust, she was able to reverse the effects of Tecna's powers, as well as take away Elyssa's memories.

"Princess Tecna of Zenith..." the young man whispered to Chicko, watching the Council of Elders as they healed Elyssa.

"So, let me get this right, Elyssa won't remember that I have powers over technology?" Tecna inquired.

"Listen Tecna, your powers will only escalate over time," the owl warned her, "there are incredible advantages to manipulating technology and electricity, but if not controlled, they can also be indescribable danger." At this, the eldest princess of Zenith gasped in horror.

"You have to learn to control your emotions, Princess Tecna," the centaur continued their warning, "remember, emotion is your greatest enemy." With that last warning, Tecna grasped on to her father tightly.

"She will be protected, we will make sure that she has no contact with the outside world." Electronio declared regretfully, "No one should know about Tecna's uncontrollable powers.., especially Elyssa." And so, Tecna and Elyssa's bedroom became separated, and Tecna got her own. She was not allowed to leave the confines of her bedroom, not even to join her family for meals or social functions held at the palace. The poor technology princess was miserable and lonely, only with the company of her parents, and at the time of being isolated, she began to rely mostly on her logic to keep her powers under control.


	2. Growing Up Alone

**I really felt that the whole "conceal it, don't feel it" thing spoke to Tecna's personally as a Winx character in the first season before she learned to embrace her emotions later. That's probably why I thought of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Growing Up Alone**

On a beautiful snowy day in December a few years later, Elyssa decided to attempt to try and get her older sister to come of her bedroom.

"Hey Tecna," She called out, "Do you want to build a robot?" She knew that it was the only thing that could get Tecna to come and play with her, "Come on, come out and play with me! I don't see you anymore, we used to be so close and now it's almost like you're non-existent."

"That's a good thing Elyssa, I'd like to keep it that way!" Tecna yelled through the other side of the door, "it's best if you just leave me alone!"

"But why?" Elyssa asked, "Please come out Tecna, we don't even have to build that robot. We can do something else!"

"I said go away!" Tecna snapped, and Elyssa just lowered her head in disappointment, sulking as she walked down the hallway.

* * *

Tecna sighed sadly as she looked through the keyhole to see her sister's sulking form walk away. As she placed her hand on the doorknob, it just gave her a slight shock, causing her to pull away. This was a reminder of why she needed to be isolated, even at the risk of sounding cold and heartless towards her dearest younger sister.

"I really want to be able to play with Elyssa.., it was so much fun.., but I can't because of these stupid powers!" She yelled, and suddenly all the lights in the room began flickering on and off.

"These gloves should help," King Electronio advised, he had been standing there watching her yell at her younger sister, only wishing to be set free, " just remember Tecna, conceal..."

"Don't feel, I know dad." She continued. Her father knew how much she wanted to go out and be normal for once in her life. He wished as much as anyone that he didn't have to keep his sweet daughter pent up like this.

"Stay thinking logically, and you'll do fine." The king encouraged his oldest daughter, he wanted to give her a supportive hug, but he knew it would only make her emotions stir up even more.

* * *

Another year had passed, and once again Elyssa tried many times to get Tecna to leave her room, but to no avail. She let her sister know that she was getting very lonely, she missed spending time with her and was trying everything to keep herself occupied during the day. One day, when she was about to try, she overheard her older sister panicking from the other side of the door. Elyssa also knew that her parents spent most of their time with Tecna, for some reason. And something else was strange too, the lights down the hallway close to Tecna's bedroom were flickering on and off like mad, it was almost creepy for Elyssa and she didn't know what was going on. Though because she loved her sister, she would stop at nothing to see her again. The conversation going on in Tecna's bedroom only confused her as she listened in.

"Mom.., dad, I'm scared..," she could hear Tecna's voice trembling with every word, "my powers are escalating at an excessive rate!"

"Please calm down, sweetheart," Magnethia encouraged her daughter softly, "emotions only make it worse."

"I can't!" Tecna cried out, completely panicked as her parents tried to get closer to her, " Don't touch me! The last thing I want to do is hurt you!" There were tears in her fragile teal eyes, and electric energy searing from her fingers, she had no idea what to do.

"What powers..?" Elyssa questioned, "and emotions make them get out of control?"

* * *

Tecna was now sixteen, and Elyssa was fifteen, by that time, Elyssa had given up trying to convince Tecna to come out of her bedroom. King Electronio and Queen Magnethia were going on an inter-realm spaceship to attend a grand festival in Solaria, and Elyssa gave them a big hug before they left. This was the first time Tecna had left her bedroom in years, she stood at the bottom of the huge staircase with her parents right beside her.

"Do you have to leave me?" She asked quietly.

"You'll do fine, Tecna, just remember what we've said to you." Electronio insisted.

"Conceal, don't feel, and keep a logical state of mind." Tecna answered emotionlessly.

"That's right, sweetheart, we'll see you girls in two weeks." Magnethia told her daughter as they all parted. Unfortunately for the two sisters, on their way to Solaria, the ship was bombarded by asteroids and other debris. It was so intense that no one on the ship survived, and once the two young women got word that their parents had died, Tecna continued to isolate herself in her bedroom, knowing the emotions were too great for her to control out in the open. She knew she would be a danger to the outside world in this state of mind, and decided to wait until she had completely forced all emotion to the back of her mind and destroyed it. Elyssa attended their parents' funeral and memorial service, only to see that Tecna didn't show up, she didn't know why, but she had a hunch. After the service was over, she knew where she could find her older sister, Elyssa knocked on Tecna's bedroom door quietly, knowing she too, was upset by their loss.

"Tecna, I know you're in there. Please come out, everyone's asking where you are." She begged, "they say that fear is a part of courage, and I have a lot of fear right now.., and I know you do too. So.., if you just let me in, I can be with you, and even if you don't.., I'll still be here for you no matter what. We only have each other now and we've got to stay together." With no answer from the opposite side of the door, Elyssa slid her body down into a sitting position leaning against the door, sulking. Inside the room, the lights were completely broken from so much impact, every electrical device in the room had been overexposed to the point of crashing, and poor Tecna sat leaning against the door opposite to her sister on the other side. She desperately wanted to hug her but she was so afraid to let her younger sister get hurt because of her, now she was completely alone.

"I want to be with you, Elyssa.., we are all alone now but.., I just can't hurt you. Please forgive me." She sobbed quietly, burying her head in her knees.


	3. Tecna's Coronation

**I had a tough time trying to figure out who was going to play the role of Hans, at first I wanted to pick someone I thought I could trust with my passion for Tecna and instead wished I would end it. The only person in my life who is like that is my father, and he doesn't know that I'm still writing fanfics. Plus I didn't want him ending up looking like the bad guy. So I chose the 'fake' Avalon from season two, Tecna never really trusted him although she got into big trouble for trying to expose him. Turns out she was right not to trust him all along although for a completely different reason than she thought. Anyway, there will be a surprise twist in the next chapter, I'll hint it for you.., Elyssa does not fall in love with Avalon.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Tecna's Coronation**

Three years later, it was the day that Tecna was to become queen of Zenith, everyone rejoiced at the prospect of seeing her for themselves after so many years. Many people came from all over the Magical Dimension to celebrate, and to finally get to see the two princesses in person. No one in Zenith knew about Tecna's powers, at least not the part about them not being able to be controlled if Tecna was to get too upset or scared. That morning, Elyssa was woken from a deep sleep by the sound of knocking on her bedroom door.

"Wake up Princess, you must get ready!" A voice called from the opposite side of the door.

"Don't worry, I've been up for half an hour already!" Elyssa insisted before dozing off to sleep again, only to hear the knock on her door once more.

"Come on now Princess Elyssa, it's your sister's coronation day!" The voice shouted again. Just then, Elyssa's eyes shot open and she looked at her yellow and blue gown hanging up in her closet. The day had finally arrived when the doors of Zenith's palace would open to the public, where there would be parties and gatherings, where goods would be imported from other realms and the realm of Zenith would be prosperous again. Most importantly, she and her sister would live together as a family, enjoying each day together the way she always wanted.

"Tecna's coronation, there's no way I'm going to miss that!" She showered and dressed as quickly as she possibly could, and ran down the hallway to the bottom of the stairs to notice that the doors and windows were being opened after many years of being in the dark. Elyssa couldn't believe that she was finally going to be able to meet people, talk to people, and suddenly, she thought about the idea of actually finding that special someone on the night of her sister's coronation. It just might be her only chance, who knew how this night would end, so she might as well take the opportunity while she had it. Meanwhile, Tecna looked outside her bedroom window to see all the people coming from near and far just to see her. She had been practising the coronation ritual for weeks now, but no matter what, her nerves always got the best of her, and she soon electrified herself every time she touched the royal sceptre.

"Conceal, don't feel, think logically." She breathed deeply, "it's only for today." And at that, she swung open her bedroom doors and walked confidently down the hallway to reunite with Elyssa. It was on this day that both sisters declared the doors of the royal palace of Zenith to be opened for visitors. Although they both were hesitant, it would be an experience they would never forget.

* * *

As Elyssa walked through the technologically advanced streets of her own home realm of Zenith, she was so entranced by all the marvels that her people invented, yet didn't have a way to share them with the Magical Dimension, only because her parents thought it too risky for her sister. Hopefully, she thought, once Tecna became queen, she would allow imports and exports of their resources to other realms so that these people could make more of a living. Elyssa was so deep in thought that she didn't see where she was going, and collided with a tall man wearing a white suit, and dark grey hair.

"I am terribly sorry, I didn't mean to knock you down." He replied, extending a hand to help her up.

"No, it was my fault, I wasn't paying that much attention to where I was going anyway." She admitted shyly.

"Let me introduce myself, Duke Avalon of the realm of Malicoy." He continued once Elyssa was on her feet, and they formally shook hands.

"Princess Elyssa of Zenith." The purple haired young woman introduced herself politely.

"Princess," Avalon gasped in astonishment, "my sincerest apologies for not bowing in your presence, I didn't realize who you were."

"It's okay, I'm not that important compared to my sister Tecna, after all it's her coronation today. And if you would have bumped into her, I have no idea how it would turn out.., I mean security is very tight when she's nearby, it's insane. Luckily I was the one who bumped into you." Elyssa began rambling on and on, this formal looking man treating her like she was a very important person made her feel awkward, she should've expected it, knowing she was a princess, but she wasn't used to it due to less than average social interaction.

"Believe me Princess, you are just as important as your sister, don't underestimate yourself." Avalon reassured her kindly, and she stared blankly into space for a moment before hearing the beeping of the digital clock tower, indicated that it was time for Tecna's coronation to begin.

"Excuse me, I must go, the coronation is about to start." Elyssa informed him.

* * *

This was the moment of truth, Tecna stood in front of a ballroom full of people in a beautiful purple and green ball gown, and around her shoulders was a long dark purple cape. She bent forward as the master of ceremonies placed the royal silver tiara on her head. Now was the part she dreaded the most, the accepting of the royal sceptre. The master of ceremonies held it out to her, and she took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves, she could do this, she just had to get through today and return back to solitude where she wouldn't bring harm to anyone. As she was about to take the sceptre, the man cleared his throat quietly.

"Your Highness, the gloves." He reminded her in a whisper. She sighed and swallowed the lump in her throat, taking her rubber gloves off and handing them to a palace assistant. Then, once again she reached for the sceptre. Tecna successfully managed to take the sceptre without shocking herself with her powers, and turned to face the infinite number of people that attended. The master of ceremonies stepped forward, to declare the new queen of Zenith. As the seconds passed, Tecna could feel the electricity growing through her fingertips, pulsing out of her, and this caused her to get slightly nervous.

"Princess Tecna of Zenith, I now pronounce you.., Queen Tecna of Zenith." At this announcement, the entire room rose from their seats to address their new queen. As all eyes were on her, her nerves began to grow, and she could feel the electric power come in contact with the metal sceptre, so she quickly placed it back on the cushion, and took her gloves back from the assistant


	4. Avalon's Scheme

**I always hated the fact that Hans seemed like such a nice guy at the beginning only to use Anna to get to the throne. So I changed it up a bit. More surprises to come.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Avalon's Scheme**

Tecna successfully got through the day without losing control of her emotions, now the entire realm of Zenith celebrated with a huge party in her honour. Everyone was dancing and cheering, until the music stopped so that the entrance of the two sisters could be announced.

"Ladies and gentlemen, citizens of Zenith, your new queen, Tecna." And as she was introduced, the magenta haired queen of technology walked gracefully toward her rightful place on the throne, and stood so that the entire party could see her.

"And her younger sister, Princess Elyssa of Zenith!" Elyssa hesitantly walked out to the ballroom, standing as for away from her sister as possible, however she was encouraged to stand right beside her sister and was gently guided in the direction of the sophisticated looking queen.

"No, I don't think I'm supposed to be in the presence of such a valuable person. I'm not worthy enough." Elyssa protested shyly.

"It's fine." Tecna reassured her simply, and after a moment of silence between the two sisters, she spoke up again, "You look great."

"Not as great as you, I mean you're so put together and mature and sophisticated, not like me at all." Elyssa rambled.

"Do you always talk this much?" Tecna asked her quietly.

"Sorry, I'll shut up now." Elyssa replied, immediately embarrassed by her behaviour towards her older sister.

"No, no, I don't mind, I was just inquiring." She insisted, and then another moment of silence fell between the two ladies before Tecna broke the ice once more, "So.., this is a party, it's actually quite entertaining."

"I thought it was going to be more crowded." Elyssa pointed out spontaneously, the idea of having so many people around made her nervous and excited, but knowing she was standing by her idolized and well sought after older sister, she kept in mind that she had to be on her best behaviour just to make a good impression.

"And what is that amazing smell?" Tecna inquired, inhaling the pleasant aroma in the air.

"Spinach lasagna!" They both answered at the same time, only to follow with a fit of joyous laughter. Once the two had settled, the master of ceremonies came up to them to introduce one of the guests.

"Your Highness, may I present to you, Duke Avalon of Malicoy." He replied with a graceful bow.

"Greetings, Queen Tecna, as a potential partner in resource exchange for this realm, I believe it's only fitting that I offer you the first dance." Avalon began.

"I'm sorry, I don't dance," Tecna admitted with a straight face, "but my sister Elyssa does." She notice he was smiling coyly at her younger sister hoping she'd recognize him from earlier that day.

"Really, you want me to dance with him?" Elyssa asked, "but he was interested in you."

"Yes, go ahead." Tecna reassured her happily, waving them off.

"All right, all right, but before I do, I just want you to know that this is really fantastic. I wish it could be like this everyday." The purple haired princess confessed.

"I know, unfortunately it can't." Tecna sighed sadly.

"Why, I don't see any reason why-" Elyssa asked, only to be interrupted by her sister.

"It just can't!" She snapped, only to quickly regain her formality and briefly apologize for her outburst, "Now go, enjoy yourself." And with that, Duke Avalon left with Elyssa to dance on the ballroom floor. After a quick waltz, he began to press about some pretty interesting information that she had wondered all her life.

"I've always pondered why the gates of this palace have been closed all these years." He probed, "I don't suppose you know anything.., after all, you are Tecna's sister, and she seems very secretive to me."

"I'm not going to talk about my sister that way, and besides, I know absolutely nothing. You're not getting any information out of me." The princess told him firmly.

"Oh, I'm definitely certain I can persuade you..." Avalon chuckled wickedly, placing his arms around Elyssa's waist and staring directly into her eyes, try as she might, she could not resist the curse that was cast on her.

"I still don't know anything about Tecna's secrets, but I know how we can find out.., and perhaps put you into power at the same time." She told him mischievously.

"How would we do that?" Avalon asked, and between the two of them, they devised a plan to overthrow Zenith.

* * *

Once back in the ballroom after going to a secluded area to talk, Elyssa snuck by the guests to try and find her sister, and when she spotted her, she tried to get her attention.

"Hey, Tecna!" She called out, running towards her, "I mean, excuse me, my queen, but after talking a while, and really getting to know Duke Avalon a little more, we have decided, if we can have your blessing, to get married."

"Married, but that's completely illogical!" Tecna protested, "You can't just marry someone you just met!"

"Your Highness, if I may, it's only fair if it's for true love." Avalon started, Elyssa was not actually in love with him, but she was under his control and only agree.

"Elyssa, what do you know about love, when was the last time you actually interacted with a person besides the palace staff?"

"I know a lot more about emotions in general than you ever will. You're so logical all the time that people mistake you for a robot!" Elyssa shot back. That, right there, was what hit Tecna the most, she knew a lot about emotion, she just couldn't show it in fear of hurting the people around her.

"You asked for my blessing, and this is how I get treated, the answer is no." Tecna told them calmly, "Now I think you all should leave, the party is over." And then she began to walk away.

"Wait, Tecna!" Elyssa yelled, accidentally grabbing her sister's gloved hand and taking it off.

"Give me my glove back, I need it." Tecna snatched the glove from Elyssa's hand and turned to walk out.

"Tecna, just please tell me what's going on, I can't live in isolation like this! I can help you but you have to tell me!" Despite the fact that Elyssa was under Avalon's spell, she still had the same feelings for her sister that she always had, she wanted to help her overcome her fears, but the spell gave her an ulterior motive to do so.

"Then don't, you can leave at any time you know!" The queen of technology informed her younger sister as everyone in the room watched. Tecna could feel something was about to happen, and tried desperately to keep her composure until she could be alone.

"What have I ever done to you Tecna, I want to know so I can make it better!"

"Nothing can make it better, Elyssa, so just stop trying." Tecna was just about to leave the ballroom, when Elyssa just would not take no for an answer.

"Why do you have to shut everybody out, don't you have any emotions at all?" That had to be Tecna's breaking point, that was when she just could not take it anymore. The anger, frustration and hurt was surfacing, as well as her powers.

"That's enough!" Tecna turned around, only for a bolt of electrical energy to shoot from her un-gloved hand. Everyone in the room gasped and moved out of the way.

"Well, well, well, I knew I'd figure out your secrets sooner or later Queen Tecna, it was only a matter of time." Avalon whispered, a satisfied grin on his face.

"Tecna, what.., what did you just do?" Elyssa asked in complete disbelief. All Tecna could do in response was run out of the ballroom and out of the palace


	5. A Mission to Find Tecna

**Tell me in a review if you can spot the reference to a location in Zenith from season 5. And I'd like to know what people think about my idea to have Elyssa put under a spell, rather than falling in love out of desperation and naivety.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: A Mission to Find Tecna**

The queen of technology made her way down into the courtyard of her magnificent palace, where more people awaited her. They all cheered and applauded her arrival, when all she wanted to do was run and hide.

"There she is, our beautiful Queen Tecna!" Someone shouted,as she tried desperately to pass the crowd of people. Then, she was greeted by a woman with a little baby in her arms.

"Your Highness, are you feeling well?" She asked, aware that Tecna looked a little unsettled and frightened. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt someone. She placed her hand on a statue that stood in the courtyard, only to have electricity shoot out of it, making everyone run for cover. Tecna instantly took her hand off and held it close to her with the other. Suddenly Avalon and a few palace guards burst through the doors.

"There she is, get her!" He demanded.

"No, if you know what's good for you, just stay away from me!" Tecna ordered, but unfortunately, more electricity blasted from her hand, heading straight toward Avalon and the guards, knocking them down as they ducked from impact. Everyone backed away and held their families and young ones close. This was what Tecna feared the most, for people to be afraid of her and to hurt the ones she loved. So she continued to run out of the courtyard and down the city streets of Zenith. She was not too far from home when Elyssa managed to catch up with her, calling her name. As Tecna became more and more upset, she could see a lightening storm forming in Zenith's skies, she had to get away, to spare all her people. The ground beneath Tecna's feet began to turn into metal as she stepped forward, and on impulse she began to run again. Elyssa found her, but it was too late, Tecna had escaped, and Elyssa and Avalon looked onward to witness the oncoming strikes of lightning she left in her path as well as the metal ground that was in place of gravel.

"Metal?" Elyssa thought, "interesting."

"So now we know Tecna's biggest secret," Avalon added, "With her out of the way, I can be in charge of Zenith, right."

"Not quite," Elyssa turned to him, "she may be out of the palace, but she still poses a big threat to your ability to rule. I'll bring her back, making her think I'm setting things right with her. Then when she least expects it, you inprison her."

"But how do you know you can trust her, how do you know she won't hurt you." Avalon inquired.

"She's my sister, I'm the only one she will try her hardest not to hurt." Elyssa insisted, "and this will be your perfect opportunity to take your place on the throne."

"You're right," Avalon agreed, "Okay, go get her back, she's far too dangerous to be out in the open." And so, Elyssa set of on one of the palace hoverbikes in search of her frightened sister.

* * *

Following the storm that was left behind and the path of metal that quickly surrounded every inch of ground, Elyssa continued to call out for Tecna while she drove on to the dark unknown. Suddenly, the hoverbike began to slow down, and suddenly die, after a few attempts to get it going again, she just sighed.

"Just great, my sister has created a electrical storm and turned the entire realm into metal, and I'm trying to find her when this happens." Just then, the spell that Avalon cast on her was beginning to wear off, but not completely.

"What did I just do?" She shouted in realization, "I forced my sister to reveal her biggest secret only for a conniving duke to take her place on the throne of Zenith, and here I am supposed to bring her back to the castle just to be held captive! I have to find and protect her, I can't let her get into Avalon's hands!" Suddenly she spotted a little shop in the distance, and ran towards it. Once inside, there was a man behind a counter watching for incoming customers.

"I don't suppose you have seen another young woman come past here, have you?" She asked him, grabbing a rubber coat and boots from the rack and paying for them.

"No, miss, I haven't seen anybody since this insane electrical storm hit. No one would be crazy enough to come out here now." He answered kindly, when suddenly a young man walked through the door, looking like he just attempted to climb a electric fence. "Except for this guy."

"I'd like to get some birdseed." The young man replied.

"What are you doing out in this crazy storm, where do you think it's coming from?" The cashier asked him.

"Databridge Mountain." He answered, grabbing all the spare change he had on him.

"The birdseed and rubber jacket is thirty bucks." The cashier told the young man, "Zenith hasn't had an electrical storm like this in years, so the demand for this sort Of equipment is a big problem."

"Do you want to tell me about a problem," The man argued, "I set up Wifi for a living! With this electric storm the entire realm's going haywire!"

"Yeah, it's pretty dangerous to mess around with electricity considering the circumstances right now." Elyssa piped in, only standing there while the man tried to negotiate.

"Still thirty bucks." The cashier insisted.

"Come on, cut me a break." He bagged.

"Let me ask you something, when you saw the storm originate from Databridge Mountain.., did it seem unnatural, like it was magical?" Elyssa asked the young man.

"Yes, yes it did," He told her, "now if you don't mind, I have to deal with this ripoff artist here."

"What did you call me?" The cashier stood up, and unknown to the young man, he was much more muscular than he expected, and ended up throwing him out, "I'm sorry for that, is the rubber coat and boots is all you need."

"Actually, no." She thought.

* * *

The young man was just about to leave, his smell pet chick united with him.

"No, Chicko, I didn't get your birdseed." He confessed as they headed onward, when suddenly they were called back by Elyssa.

"All right, you are going to take me to Databridge Mountain!" She demanded, he just turned around to face her in surprise.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked defiantly, and she dangled the birdseed in his face, he just sighed in response, knowing that he had no choice.

"Fine, we'll leave tomorrow." He agreed.

"I don't think so, we're leaving right now!" Elyssa continued, to "I know how to stop this storm, I know what.., or who is causing it. And if you get me to the mountain, I can do that." With that being said, the ginger haired young man didn't hesitate, showing her to the back of his own Wind Rider hoverbike, and they began Elyssa's journey once more.

"So, can you tell me what made your sister do this?" He asked her as the wind blew through their hair.

"It was all my fault, I asked for her blessing for me to be married, her only problem was that I had just met him. I started arguing, then she did, and I said some pretty nasty things and she got upset. Now I'm mentally kicking myself because it turns out he was just trying to use me to overthrow Zenith and now he wants my sister locked up." Elyssa left out the part about how the scheme to take over Zenith was her idea while she was under the full effect of Avalon's curse, and the fact that she was the one who had the plan in the first place.

"Hold on a second," the young man pondered, "you just met this person on the same day, and you asked for your sister's blessing to marry him? That's completely illogical!"

"That's exactly the word she used!" Elyssa exclaimed.

"Well it is, I bet you don't know a thing about him, what is his reputation, where is he from? He could be trying to manipulate you for all you know!" At that, the spell that Elyssa was under took full effect once again, causing her to get defensive over her judgment towards Avalon.

"He is not trying to manipulate me!" She shot back, but deep down in her heart she knew he was correct, but the spell overpowered her own free will.

"I don't know, if he's capable of making you marry him within the first few hours of meeting him, then I think something fishy is going on." He continued, he was definitely right, but Avalon's curse had corrupted her.

"Are you some kind of expert on this or what?" Elyssa argued, but the young man just shushed her.

"No, I want to know why you're so sure that you should be suspicious!" She continued, "Is it really that obvious?"

"I mean it, I need to hear what's up ahead." And with that, the two were silent, and he could hear rustling in the distance.


	6. Journey to Databridge Mountain

**I actually liked making Elyssa a nuisance to Timmy the whole time and focusing more on his major crush on Tecna. Especially when he snapped at her for destroying his Wind Rider.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Journey to Databridge Mountain**

After a moment of listening attentively, the young man revved up the engine to his hoverbike to full speed, racing as fast as he could.

"What did you see?" Elyssa asked in a panic, grasping on to his back only for support so she wouldn't fall off.

"Rouge robots, either they were created to defend Databridge Mountain from intruders, or they were defective robots that escaped from Zenith's factories before they could be fixed." The young men tried to explain, looking into the possibilities of the sudden appearance of the robots.

"I'm willing to bet you it's the first one!" The purple haired princess of Zenith yelled over the hoverbike's engine as they continued at full speed.

"Just hold on tight, it's going to get bumpy!" He warned as they began to dodge the oncoming laser attacks from the rouge robots.

"I can help you!" Elyssa insisted.

"Do you think I'm going to trust your judgement if you're so easily brainwashed?" He shot back, taking out his own laser gun to defend himself against the blasts. As Elyssa activated the defence shield on the Wind Rider while he was distracted, he slipped and fell off. Luckily he got his bearings enough to grab ahold of the seat before falling to his doom.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Elyssa asked him, trying fruitlessly to pull him back up.

"It's Timmy, actually!" He yelled back. She ordered him to hand her his laser gun, as he had his hands occupied with holding on to the Wind Rider for dear life. With hesitation he obeyed, and Elyssa shot beam after beam at the attackers. As she shot the robots, she nearly missed Timmy, but managed to get them to back off momentarily while she pulled him onto his hoverbike.

"You almost killed me with my own laser gun!" He shouted, "now give it back!" With that, he snatched it from her hands.

"But I didn't, you got to give me credit for that." She pointed out, but the robots were coming in for another round. This time they were successful in grabbing ahold of the Wind Rider with their mechanical craws.

"We have to abandon the hoverbike! There's too many of them!" Elyssa told him hastily.

"This is my Wind Rider and I decide what we do!" Timmy protested sharply.

"If you want to die, then be my guest, but I for one, don't intend to!"

"Who said I wanted to die?" With that, the two jumped from the hoverbike and on the hard metal ground, Elyssa, Timmy, and surprisingly Chicko managed to escape as well.

"Those robots are going to destroy my hoverbike, I just got it paid off." Timmy sighed, watching his Wind Rider get totalled until it exploded in midair, sending the robots into bits and pieces. Elyssa stared blankly at the result of the explosion for a second before turning back to face him.

"Don't worry about your hoverbike, remember I'm the princess of Zenith, I can get it replaced. And.., I wouldn't blame you if you don't want to help me get to Databridge Mountain anymore." She told him sadly.

"Of course I don't want to help you anymore, you've only been a nuisance ever since I met you!" Timmy snapped, "I'm astonished to know that you're related to someone as logical and level headed as Queen Tecna is said to be! How can she stand to be in the same room as you? It's embarrassing!"

"She doesn't..." Elyssa mumbled under her breath, she knew right from the beginning that she was never worthy to be in the same vicinity as Tecna, and she was discovering exactly why. Tecna was so calm, collected and put together, and Elyssa was just immature, naive and too rambunctious to represent what Zenith stood for.., Tecna was perfect, and Elyssa knew she could never be like her sister. She began to walk toward Databridge Mountain on her own, she thought if she was going to try to fix things, she would have to do it by herself. Timmy watched her sulking form disappear down the metal path towards the mountain range, and began to have second thoughts. If he did help Elyssa, he would have a part in saving Zenith from this endless electric lightening storm, this would also give him a chance to finally meet the queen for the first time. He remembered, a long time ago, a young girl his age with powers that controlled electricity and technology, and after not seeing her for years it suddenly clicked, this sudden storm, Elyssa trying to find her sister who supposedly ran off. The girl he saw was Queen Tecna, and her magic fascinated him, and maybe, just maybe he'd be able to see them for himself.

"Fine!" Timmy sighed irritably, "I'll help you find Databridge Mountain, you'll never be able to find it on your own anyway! Just.., don't do anything too irrational, okay."

"You remind me more and more of my sister each passing minute." She remarked.

* * *

Timmy and Elyssa continued to walk on the metal ground leading all the way toward Databridge Mountain. By now everything, not just the ground they were walking on, was turned into metal or steel, and lightening resumed to fill up the dark skies of Zenith. Elyssa knew that this could only mean one thing, Tecna was terrified, possibly very angry, and in this state, decided to be completely alone which was not good for her.

"This place is entirely abandoned, everything's turned to metal and it's totally dangerous to be out here with live electricity everywhere!" Timmy acknowledged fearfully.

"I'm positive Tecna will be able to undo what she's done, she didn't intend for this to happen." Elyssa reassured him, and walking onward, Tecna's magic had made all their surroundings more beautiful, rather than a dangerous wasteland. She must have calmed down somewhat, finally embracing her abilities rather then trying to hide them. Though Elyssa still sensed Tecna's fear and loneliness, Tecna accepted the fact that she might be a danger to everyone around her and would much rather isolate herself to keep everyone else safe, her younger sister knew that now, and her being so annoying.., didn't help Tecna keep her calm either. By now Avalon's spell had stopped corrupting her mind for the moment, and she was able to feel for her sister more clearly, to understand her actions. They both looked up to notice that instead of electric lightening, a colourful array of light spread access Zenith's sky, now that they were getting closer to the mountain.

"I never thought technology could be so.., beautiful." Timmy gasped in amazement.

"If you think my sister's powers are beautiful, you should really get to meet her. Maybe she'll let me set you two up." Elyssa thought out loud with a coy wink, making Timmy suddenly get flustered. He had instantly forgotten that Elyssa was in fact Tecna's younger sister, and was able to see Tecna personally. Knowing Tecna, she would be far too important to even give a peasant like him the time of day, meeting someone as beautiful and magical as her would only happen in Timmy's dreams. Suddenly Timmy and Elyssa were broken from their thoughts by a small voice coming from a short distance away.

"I think Tecna has more important things to think about than a relationship." It was a flying robot that looked like a pixie, Elyssa could tell exactly who she was from the memories of having fun with Tecna, the memories that were kept by the Council of Elders.

"Wait wait wait.., you seem.., familiar to me." Elyssa began, "someone from my past but I can't put my finger on it."

"Highly illogical," the pixie robot remarked, "however if you must know, my name is Digit." All of the sudden, the memories came back to Elyssa, not the ones about Tecna having magical powers in the past, but with Elyssa helping Tecna build a rough duplicate of what Digit looked like now. Now Tecna's knowledge was much more advanced, and discovering that she had magic powers that could control electricity, of course she could bring Digit to life.

"Digit, I really hate to sound stupid here, but did Tecna bring you to life." Elyssa asked.

"Tecna, the Queen of Zenith and controller of the powers of technology? Yes she did." The robot pixie answered.

"Do you think you could take us to her?" the purple haired princess continued.

"Now why would I want to do that? Tecna is not to be disturbed by anyone." Digit protested.

"I'll tell you," Timmy interrupted, "Tecna is the only one who can turn everything back to normal."

"Far be it for me to say anything, but personally I do believe that Tecna is lonely, however if she chooses not to interact with anyone the I can't make her. But what makes you any different?" Digit inquired.

"I'm Tecna's sister, if anyone can talk to her, it'll be me." Elyssa told her.

"But weren't you the one who got her this upset in the first place?" Timmy thought out loud.

"Yes," She answered, " and I am determined to make this right. I'm the one who needs to talk to her."


	7. Sisters Reunited

**There are two post season 4 references to Tecna in this chapter. Let's see who can spot them.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Sisters Reunited**

Meanwhile, back at the palace of Zenith, Avalon was providing all the people he could with shelter from the electrical storm. It still was raging on in that part of the realm, and the people who didn't take shelter in the palace were safe in their own homes. This act of generosity was just a ploy to get the citizens of Zenith to trust him before he could carry out his scheme to take over.

"What happened, why are you in charge? Where is the princess?" A man asked him.

"She left me in charge, and I must follow her orders." Avalon insisted.

"Though, do you not just realize that the queen that we believed we could trust is an evil menace! This storm is her doing! How do you know if the princess is not working together with her?" The man continued shouting.

"Oh, I have every intention of making sure she isn't." Avalon whispered under his breath, then reassured the man, "you need not worry, Princess Elyssa has left me in command and I have everything under control." By then, it had been a full day since she left the palace, and yet no response from her. Suddenly there was a beeping noise coming from his communicator, at this moment the spell that was over Elyssa had taken full effect once more, and now that she had a lead on where her sister was located, she could tell Avalon exactly where he was hiding.

" _Avalon, I have a lead on Tecna's location, she's hiding somewhere on Databridge Mountain._ " He heard her say over his communicator.

"Brilliant Elyssa, great work. I'll be sending my men to follow you, then when your sister thinks she's safe with you, we'll trap her." Avalon told her, "this uncontrollable takeover of technology will end, I will make sure of that."

* * *

A little while after she ended the communication with Avalon, she snapped out of her trance, realizing that she had made a huge mistake.

"Elyssa, come on, we're almost to the mountain!" Timmy called to her.

"Great, we need to get to Tecna really fast." She began, "I put her in great danger." It didn't take long for them to reach Databridge Mountain, and there, in front of it stood a magnificent palace made of metal and steel.

"Tecna's in there." Digit told them, "what's your plan Elyssa."

"I'm going to confess to her that I was wrong about Avalon, I'm going to tell her everything and try to get her back to the kingdom without being seen." Elyssa told them.

"So you admit that you were wrong! Avalon is trying to manipulate you!" Timmy shouted in disbelief.

"Trying, and succeeding." Elyssa sighed regretfully, " but now is not the time to discuss this, I put Tecna in terrible danger and I need to protect her from getting into Avalon's clutches." She turned around and headed up the tall, winding staircase up to the door, and then she hesitated. She really screwed up this time, she allowed herself to fall under an evil spell and in turn, caused her sister to finally lose control of all her emotions and make her appear as a threat to everyone. Elyssa believed she ruined everything, what would Tecna say if she found out? Would she hate her, and never forgive her for letting Avalon take over Zenith? This made Elyssa hesitate even more to open the door. Though she did it anyway, slowly and surely.

"Whoa, it's a palace made entirely out of steel and metal, and look at all these devices she's invented for herself.., I might just take you up on that offer to be set up with her." Timmy gasped in amazement, gazing around the room.

"Now is not a good time, Timmy, as soon as this is all over, then we can plan something. In the meantime it's best if I go in alone, it'll make it more comfortable for her."

"But she is a technology goddess!" Timmy protested, not fully aware of what just came out of his mouth, "meeting her would make all my fantasies come true."

"And I'll make sure you do, later." Elyssa insisted, "I just.., need to do this first, it's way too important. Her life is in danger." At those words, all Timmy could do was gasp in horror, leaving her to do what she needed to do. As she walked into the entrance room to the palace, she saw a fountain in the center, and instead of water coming from its spouts, bolts of electricity shot out. The room itself was huge, and it was incredible to know that Tecna created this all herself.

"Tecna, please come out," Elyssa began hesitantly, "it's me, your sister Elyssa!" Long moments passed, and Tecna emerged from the top of the staircase, in a stunning gown that flowed down past her feet as she walked. On her head she wore a luminescent tiara.

"Hello Elyssa..." She began shyly.

"Tecna, you look absolutely gorgeous, and your palace is so amazing!" Elyssa told her with complete surprise.

"Thank you," she replied softly, "I didn't know I could do this, I didn't know I had so much potential."

"Tecna.., I'm so sorry for upsetting you, it was a huge mistake and I never meant for this to happen." Her sister began.

"No, no need for apologies," Tecna told her sincerely, "but for your safety and the safety of all the people of Zenith.., it's best if you leave. It's better for me to be alone."

"Don't think that way, you're not dangerous at all, you were just scared." Elyssa encouraged her older sister, "look what you've made when you're happy, you shouldn't hide your talents from the world!"

"Elyssa you belong back in the kingdom of Zenith, I belong here, in isolation, where the last thing I want to do is hurt you." She finally admitted sadly. Suddenly Digit followed Elyssa back into Tecna's palace.

"Tecna, is she bothering you too much? I can escort her out." She offered, "my name is Digit, and I tried to convince her not to disturb you."

"No, it's okay Digit, she's not bothering me at all." Tecna assured her softly.

"Don't you remember Digit, she's the robot I helped you make when we were kids." Elyssa asked, "We were so close once, I promise we can be that way again, you don't have to be afraid Tecna."

"Digit...," Tecna gasped, having a horrible flashback of the night she accidentally hurt Elyssa with her powers, and as she snapped out of it, she immediately turned away in protest, "no, I can't.., I just want to protect you.., from myself."

"Tecna, you don't need to protect me.., if anything I need to protect you!" Elyssa confessed, "I've made the hugest mistake, you were right. Avalon brainwashed me, and now he is using me as bait to get to you. While I was under his spell, I gave him the idea to get you to trust me and bring you back to Zenith so that he can take you hostage! I'm so sorry, if you come back with me hopefully we can get back before they spot you.., I was under the spell again and I.., told Avalon where you were hiding. I need to get you out of here!"

"What?" All this information was too much for Tecna to take in all at once, someone was after her now that her powers were revealed, "but everyone in Zenith thinks I'm a monster, they're not going to want me back. I wouldn't be surprised if they all wanted me locked up. It's the story of my life. So it may be best if I stay here Elyssa, I know you have good intentions but I can defend myself."

"Tecna please, I can help you restore Zenith, when you ran away, everything you touched turned to metal, the place is surrounded by a terrible lightning storm!"

"I knew it!" Tecna finally shouted, "Don't try and convince me that I'm not dangerous, I've left Zenith in a state of destruction, I've put people's lives at risk!"

"We can fix everything, I'll be by your side the whole time, you and me.., together." Her younger sister promised, hoping her words of encouragement would get her to change her mind, unfortunately it only panicked the queen of technology even more.

"I don't know how, Elyssa, I don't know how to reverse my magic, even if I wanted to! Just leave, I don't want to do more damage than I've already have."

"I believe in you.., you said so yourself, you have so much potential, I promised I'd be by your side every step of the way. You got to trust me." Elyssa begged.

"Listen, thanks to me, Zenith is in an eternal electric storm, no one wants to trust me and would probably be more than happy to appoint Avalon as king and have me locked away for good! All your encouragement is just making it worse! Just leave, all right!" Tecna shouted.

"Tecna, don't do this to yourself, the last thing you should be is alone! The only reason you feel you need to isolate yourself is to keep your powers under control, but I know for a fact that you don't like being alone!" Elyssa yelled back over that the buzz of the electricity forming in the sky above the palace thanks to Tecna's fears. The more Tecna realized this, the more fear surfaced, building up the storm around her.

"Enough!" She screamed, turning around and shooting bolts of electric energy toward her sister. Once she realized what she was doing, she backed off, clasping her hands, "See what you made me do? The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you Elyssa!" Tears streamed from Tecna's eyes as she knew that she was doing more harm than good. All the commotion got Timmy's attention, and he ran up the stairs to see what was going on.

"What's happening in here, is everything okay?" He asked, only to stand stunned when he saw the beautiful vision before him.

"Who is he?" Tecna inquired, "You know what, never mind! All of you, just go!"

"Not without you!" Elyssa protest fiercely.

"Fine, if you won't go on your own, then you leave me no choice." Tecna suddenly used her magic to create a gigantic guard robot, who grabbed both Elyssa and Timmy, throwing them out of her palace.

"I really hated to do that Elyssa.., but this is for the good of Zenith." Tecna sighed, "this is because I don't want to hurt anyone more than I already have."


	8. Attack at Databridge Castle

**Chapter Eight: Attack at Databridge Castle**

Elyssa, Timmy and Digit ran, and flew, as far away from the robotic guard as they possibly could before stopping, making sure they were out of its field of vision.

"Now what do we do?" Timmy inquired, "I barely got a chance to speak to her."

"She kicked me out," Elyssa mumbled under her breath, "but I'm not returning to the kingdom of Zenith until she's with me. I don't want my sister in the hands of that malicious duke!"

"Elyssa, look.., on your forehead." Timmy acknowledged, "it looks like she zapped you."

"She never wanted to hurt me!" Elyssa panicked, "Oh, she's never going to forgive herself for this."

"Don't worry, I know how to fix it." Timmy reassured her, "We have to see the Council of Elders, they have the ultimate power to reverse any magic."

"Maybe they can undo Tecna's eternal storm." Elyssa thought.

"Just because they have the ability, doesn't mean they have the authority." Timmy advised, "Now let's go, we don't have much time."

Just like years before, Timmy returned through the portal from the Red Tower to the Golden Kingdom with Elyssa, Digit and of course, his pet baby chick, Chicko. Once standing in the room he once saw Elyssa, Tecna and her parents had been in, he let out a deep sigh and began his request.

"Great Council of Elders, we need your help, my friend has been struck by electric powers." He replied, and like years ago, the owl, the centaur, the mermaid and Arcadia reappeared.

"Princess Elyssa of Zenith, we were anticipating your arrival." Arcadia answered.

"Despite our greatest efforts we never thought this would happen." The centaur added, "this has happened to you before, therefore we cannot reverse it this time."

"Your sister has hit you in the heart, it has a much stronger and faster effect than the last time years ago. The only way to reverse the effect of Tecna's magic in this case.., is an act of true love." The owl informed her and Timmy.

"But I'm not even in love with anyone, how am I supposed to be helped?" Elyssa asked.

"Sometimes a different kind of love is required to break a spell." The mermaid told her as the Council of Elders disappeared, leaving them with something hard to think about.

"What did they mean by that?" Elyssa pondered, "what other kind of love is there that's powerful enough to reverse Tecna's attack."

"It doesn't matter now," Timmy thought, "if what you're saying is true about Avalon and his evil scheme, we have to return to Zenith and stop him. With or without Tecna."

"But he's on his way to Tecna's palace to kidnap her! We can't just leave her exposed!" Elyssa protested frantically.

"Based on what I've seen so far, she can take care of herself." Timmy reassured her, "and even if they do manage to capture her, we'll intersect with them at Zenith's palace and expose him for the man he really is. Besides, if Avalon is gone on a mission to kidnap Tecna, then who's watching the people of Zenith? We need to get back there to make sure everyone is okay."

"You're right Timmy." Elyssa agreed now realizing what Avalon had done, "We have to go."

* * *

Meanwhile, Avalon finally discovered the location of Tecna's metal palace by Databridge Mountain. He and his guards looked up to marvel at the wonderful splendour that she created.

"We are here to find Elyssa, she has the queen of Zenith ready for us." He instructed, "And on her mark, we go in and capture her!" Right after his orders were declared, the robot guard from before stormed out from the palace doors. All Avalon's soldiers had to do was take out their laser weapons in order to disable and dismantle it. Watching from inside the palace, Tecna sensed that Elyssa's warning was right, and she began to head to safety in the tallest towers of her hideout. Unfortunately one of the guards spotted her while she was shutting the doors, and ordered the rest of them to follow her. In complete fear, Tecna continued to run up the tall staircase in an attempt to lock herself away until the attackers gave up. Though it was no use, Avalon and his men succeeded in cornering her on the second floor of her palace.

"I was absolutely certain your sister convinced you to come back to Zenith with her," he began with fake kindness, though Tecna was on to his game, "You're stronger and smarter than you look."

"You, I had a suspicion not to trust you the moment I laid eyes on you at my coronation! Elyssa told me everything, she's no longer under your control anymore!" Tecna shouted, "I told her to stay away from me, and I'm warning you, you better do the same!"

"On the contrary, young queen of technology, you are in my hands now." He threatened, and at that, Tecna attacked out of self defence. Just like before, Avalon's soldiers brought out their weapons, hoping to stun her into unconsciousness long enough for Avalon to inprision her. Though, Tecna was quick to put up a protective shield for herself, she then began attacking the soldiers with her magic.

"I knew you had something to hide, Queen Tecna, it was just a matter of time before it was revealed." Avalon cackled wickedly, "It's a shame that you, the heir to the throne of Zenith.., are this capable of putting the entire realm in danger of destruction." Those words made Tecna freeze in place and stop attacking, what she was doing out of self defence, derived from her emotions, was the cause of all of this chaos. Tears begin to fall from her eyes, and she stared Avalon square in the face, she didn't know how to end this eternal electric storm that turned everything in Zenith to metal and steel, so this had to be the next best thing.

"Very well, do what you want to me, destroy me!" She gave in, standing up and facing the soldiers' aim, "Perhaps that will put an end to all of this.., for the good of the innocent people of Zenith."

"I never knew just how sacrificial you could be." Avalon laughed menacingly, "Men, fire!" And with his final order, she stood there accepting the oncoming attacks and falling to the floor.., unconscious.

* * *

It was dark, the ground was hard as Tecna opened her eyes slowly, the first thing she wondered was why Avalon hadn't killed her yet, it was exactly what he wanted, and she handed it to him on a silver platter. Even if Avalon did attempt to take over Zenith after her demise, she was determined that Elyssa would do anything to put a stop to his evil reign, and rule the realm with a kind and generous heart, just as Tecna herself wanted to. After getting her bearings she figured it might be a good opportunity to see for herself just how much destruction was caused. There was a window in the prison cell that they trapped her in, and she could witness for herself what she had done.

"This.., this is all because of me.., I did this." More tears fell from Tecna's fragile teal eyes, and suddenly her powers began to creep up from her hands, though she felt them shoot back at her, zapping her in the process. She groaned loudly in surprise and pain at the impact. Looking down she noticed that her hands were chained in magic resident cuffs that if she tried escaping, she would only get shocked by her own powers. Tecna tried fiercely to get free of her bounds, this was Avalon's idea of destroying her, using her own magic to do it. She felt the intense zap of her electric powers give her so much pain, and it was unbearable. Suddenly, the cell bars disappeared momentarily to allow Avalon in.

"So, this is how you want to kill me.., wouldn't you rather get it over with?" She thought weakly, her emotions were only causing her powers to surface even more, putting her in greater pain.

"I would, but I love watching you suffer.., it pleases me." Avalon snickered.

"Where's Elyssa, what have you done to my sister?" Tecna demanded furiously.

"She betrayed me by telling you what my plan was after I thought I had her under my control," he explained, "I have no use for her now."

"She'll never let you get away with this!" The queen of technology screamed in frustration, trying again desperately to break her chains, but instead they only shocked her more. Avalon just walked out, sealing the bars once again, and stood watching her be overpowered by her own magic.


	9. Avalon's Takeover

**Chapter Nine: Avalon's Takeover**

Elyssa, Timmy and Digit finally reached the kingdom of Zenith, but by now Elyssa's purple hair was beginning to turn silver, not just silver, but metal.

"I'm back, is everybody all right?" Elyssa declared.

"Princess Elyssa, Avalon left a while ago, and when he returned, he had Queen Tecna in magic resistant chains!" A woman informed her frantically, "Please tell us what is happening." With this newfound knowledge, Elyssa gasped in horror, they managed to kidnap her sister, who knew what Avalon was doing to her at this very moment?

"Where is he?" She asked, gritting her teeth angrily, by-standing citizens of Zenith just pointed her in the direction of the palace.

"Timmy, as soon as I figure out where they're holding Tecna, now's your chance to meet her." She told him, "I'm putting you in charge of rescuing her while I put a stop to Avalon!"

"You.., Elyssa, have fulfilled this hopeless man's lifelong fantasy." He gasped in disbelief, "I would be honoured!" Without hesitation, the two went their separate ways, keeping in contact with communicators.

* * *

Elyssa stormed into the palace looking for Avalon, unknown to her, he was anticipating her return. He stood there as she looked him dead in the eyes.

"I'm out of your control now Avalon, you can't manipulate me anymore," she hissed, "Where is Tecna?"

"She admitted defeat," Avalon told the princess, "She realizes that the only way to end the destruction of Zenith is to.., accept her death."

"You killed her!" Elyssa cried out in horror.

"Not yet," he continued, "she'll destroy herself eventually, until then she'll just put herself in a lot of pain. And speaking of pain.., you betrayed me after I thought I had you under my full power.., but now you'll have to share the same fate as your sister.., painful death!" In an instant, he shot his own magic attack at Elyssa, and she too fell unconscious.

* * *

This time when Elyssa woke up, the door to the room was locked, and she looked down at her hand, it was turning into a metal claw. She was slowly turning into metal herself. She looked around and noticed that she was also bound, tied to the chair in the back of the room. However she was still able to reach her communicator.

"Timmy, Tecna is still alive, chances are she's in the high security prison cells at the back of Zenith's palace. Find her before Avalon comes back for her." She instructed.

" _I'm on it Elyssa, what about you_?" Timmy asked.

"I don't care about myself, get Tecna to safety, and try to help her reverse the storm." Elyssa insisted, and ended the connection. Once she knew Timmy was on the job, she tried to free herself from her restraints. Luckily they weren't as restrictive because she had no magic of her own.

* * *

While Elyssa was getting in contact with Timmy, Avalon burst through the doors of the palace and revealed himself to the worried public standing outside in the courtyard and walking the streets awaiting what had happened to the queen and princess of Zenith.

"We know what you're doing, you tried to trick us!" A man shouted angrily, "You tried to gain our trust only to find a way to take the throne of Zenith!"

"Where are the queen and princess?" A woman asked.

"Princess Elyssa is dead.., unfortunately I had to do the same thing to her as I did to sweet Queen Tecna." Avalon laughed wickedly, "I am Zenith's only ruler now.., people of Zenith.., you have no choice."

* * *

After endlessly struggling and fighting her pain, Tecna suddenly stopped when she heard noises coming from down the corridor. Seconds later, she saw Timmy coming around the corner.

"You, you're the man I saw with Elyssa back at Databridge Castle. Who are you, you're not falling for her too, are you?" Tecna inquired.

"No, believe me, I've always wanted to meet you, I've known a bit about you for a while and getting to know you would be my dream come true. But there's no time for that now." Timmy told her, "Elyssa asked me to come set you free."

"Where is she now?" Tecna continued to ask.

"You're our first priority now," Timmy reassured her, "Avalon wants you killed, and Elyssa wants you to be safe." Suddenly they heard more footsteps coming towards them.

"Go, they're going to kill you too!" Tecna warned, her powers were beginning to completely electrocute her, she was panicking too much to keep calm.

"Tecna.., it's okay, if you just take a few deep breaths and relax, you can stop hurting yourself." Timmy advised her softly, his voice was consoling, it was something she had never heard before. Though the footsteps continued to get closer, and she started to panic again.

"Avalon's coming, if he finds you here trying to help me escape, who knows what he could do to you." She told him shakily.

"How did you feel just a second ago, while I was talking to you?" Timmy asked just as softly as before, he spoke gently and his movements weren't sudden, so as not to scare her.

"I felt.., calm, there's something about you that does that.., I've never been spoken to in that way before." She admitted hesitantly.

"Tecna, remember that you shouldn't be scared of your emotions, you were always afraid to express them in fear of doing something like this." Timmy continued to encourage her gently, "but remember that you are so capable of creating something beautiful, just as beautiful as you are."

"No one has ever called me that before, you really think I'm beautiful?" She asked him, astonished and surprised.

"Yes, you're absolutely breathtaking.., and your powers can do so much good, and I can show you how." Timmy reassured her sweetly. His words distracted her from her distress, and she stopped struggling. She was at peace, his hazel eyes promised security and reassurance, her powers stopped for that moment.

"Just stay calm and I'll get you out." He told her, and he used a laser to break the magic resistant restraints, "We have to hurry, I've got to get you to safety."

"Thank you, may I ask your name?" Tecna asked.

"My name is Timmy." He replied as Tecna kept her focus, and blasted the wall in order for them both to escape. He gave her a praise of reassurance, and she smiled in response, with Timmy she was sure she could display her powers with complete control and know she wasn't going to hurt anyone. They ran as far away from the palace as possible to get out of sight of Avalon's soldiers.

* * *

Elyssa only waited, still bound, and slowly turning little by little to metal. Her hair was completely silver, her hands were now robotic claws and now the magic was starting to get to her feet. Parts of he body that used to be human lost all their feeling and got numb.

"I don't care if I don't survive this.., I know that Tecna is going to be safe with Timmy.., that is what matters most to me now." She whispered quietly. Just then, the room began to slowly transform into metal, and she looked up.

"Tecna, is that you?" She shouted, "You shouldn't have came back for me, it's too dangerous!" Seconds later, doorknob jiggling could be heard, and suddenly the door was blasted open. Digit managed to find her after she and Timmy had separated.

"I have to get you out, you have to find your sister before Avalon kills her." She advised her.

"Digit, where did you come from?" She asked, "Don't worry, Timmy has Tecna safe now, I know I can trust him."

"But what about Avalon, he has everyone believing that you're dead and he's going to kill Tecna." Digit reminded her as she untied Elyssa's bounds.

"I told Timmy to help Tecna try and reverse the electric storm, he can give her all the confidence she needs. I know he can." The princess reassured Digit, "plus, there's nothing I can do, I'm slowly turning into a metal statue."

"If Tecna realizes what she's done to you and has the confidence to reverse her powers, she can heal you." The robotic pixie pressed, "We have to find her hiding place with Timmy and make sure she's okay." Elyssa cared so deeply for her sister, and thinking about her being alone with someone she barely knew, at least with Elyssa coming for her, she had a familiar face around.

"All right, let's go find Tecna," Elyssa announced as she struggled to move with the support of Digit.

* * *

 **If you noticed, Tecna's escape went a lot differently than Elsa's, and might I add, it was quite romantic.**


	10. Acts of True Love

**Chapter Ten: Acts of True Love**

As Tecna and Timmy ran faster, Avalon's soldiers caught up with them, and Timmy used himself as a human shield to protect her. Seeing that Avalon was closing in on her, ready to make the final move, Tecna's magic began to resurface, this time it was at its peak. Electric bolts of lighting filled the skies of Zenith, the ground was completely turned into metal beneath their feet, and electricity was shooting uncontrollably from Tecna's hands.

"Timmy, I can't control this, run away before I hurt you!" Tecna screamed, "Go!"

"No, I know you can control your powers, you're just scared." He reassured her calmly, using the same gentle voice as before, "You're not dangerous Tecna, I know you're not, you're just misunderstood. You have to trust that people want to help you, Elyssa always wanted to help you, I want to help you."

"Why, I'm the one who is putting this whole entire realm in danger!" Tecna argued, "I can't be helped!"

"But I know you never wanted to hurt anyone, you just have to remember that, there's no need to be afraid, if you trust the people who want to help you." Timmy continued, his voice begged to lull her into tranquility, but all she did was fall to her knees and let tears fall, all these years everyone just wouldn't leave her alone like they used to. She preferred the isolation of her bedroom back in the palace of Zenith, and being in the confines of Databridge Castle, that's all she ever wanted if she couldn't just be destroyed and put an end to this chaos. Timmy just kneeled beside her, continuing to use himself as a human shield for her.

"Why are you so adamant on staying with me, I'm not worth your effort!" She thought furiously through her tears.

"Because Elyssa wants you protected, she loves you Tecna!" Timmy answered, "She can't do it herself so I'm doing it for her. And because I care about you too."

"You barely know me!" She cried, "This is just highly illogical!"

"Emotions have nothing to do with logic, and it's really important not to be afraid of your emotions." He continued, " Just let go, it's better than keeping them bottled up inside."

"I wish that was easy for me to believe, but look what happens when I do

* * *

let my emotions go!" Tecna pointed to the sky above them as Avalon's men advanced toward them.

* * *

Elyssa and Digit were able to get out of the slowly transforming palace before it completely turned into steel, luckily everyone else had evacuated before then. They continued to run from the castle, and while Timmy was attempting to try to calm Tecna down, he had communicated to her where they were located. Once Elyssa and Digit spotted them, it seemed that it was almost too late. Avalon had them surrounded.

"You can't run from your own powers, Tecna, I thought you wanted to die!" He taunted, "Isn't that what you wanted for the people of Zenith, to be able to stop the electrical storm and return things back to normal?" Timmy was horrified to hear this, that is just how insecure Tecna was about herself, believing that the only way to spare her people was to make the ultimate sacrifice of her life.

"Yes, but to leave Zenith in your hands would be the worst thing I could possibly do!" She shouted, "That's why if you kill me now, I have total faith that Elyssa will be next in line to take my place!"

"Oh, I don't think so," Avalon laughed, "You see, Tecna, you must have struck her with your magic, because when she returned to the kingdom, she was slowly turning into a metal statue.., all because of you!" At that very moment, the storm stopped, the sky was pitch black and the entire kingdom had turned into metal and steel. There was nothing left. Tecna fell to her knees once more, and Timmy was shocked that she had to hear this from the one person that was trying to kill her, she looked completely shattered, the last thing that she ever wanted to happen, happened. While Tecna and Timmy's backs were turned, Timmy trying his hardest to console the distraught technology queen, Avalon raised the most powerful blast of magic towards them. Elyssa was just in time to witness this, and she ran as fast as her half metal legs could take her, jumping into the line of fire for her older sister.

"Tecna, no!" She cried out, but while she was in the middle of the blast, her transformation into a metal statue completed. Avalon flew backwards from the impact, and when Tecna noticed exactly what had happened, she looked up in more heartache.

"Elyssa!" She screamed "No!" She didn't think any more tears could fall that day, but she was definitely wrong. This was the most sadness she had ever experienced in her life. Tecna hugged her sister tightly, begging for this not to be the end for her. Timmy, Digit and Chicko only could watch, not knowing what to do at this moment. All Elyssa wanted to do was protect Tecna, and reassure her that she didn't have to be alone, that she could be loved, and all she ever got in return was this. Seconds of pure silence passed, until suddenly Elyssa began to return back to normal, Tecna just looked up shocked as her sister's body turned from metal to human skin. Once she was completely recovered, Tecna backed up slightly, still trying to make sense of it. There was only one logical reasoning for what just occurred.

"Elyssa.., you.., you sacrificed your life for me?" She stuttered, almost speechless.

"Of course I would, Tecna, I love you." Elyssa reassured her with a sincere smile, and the queen of technology turned around to face Timmy.

"The act of true love that the Council of Elders mentioned, there are different types of love that can break a spell." Digit acknowledged in surprise.

"That's what you and Elyssa have been trying to tell me all along," She began with realization, "I don't need to be afraid of my emotions, because love is an emotion, and love is a beautiful thing. Thank you both for not giving up on me." She thought, looking at him. And with the feeling of true love in Tecna's heart, she was capable of undoing all the damage that was done to Zenith. She was able to convince the people just how passionate about their safety she had been. She explained to them her reasoning for running away and that she never intended to put her whole entire realm in an eternal electric storm. She even confessed that she wanted to sacrifice her life in order to end all the chaos she created. The people were very forgiving towards her as they watched her transform the entire realm back to its wonderful glory. Tecna was more than happy to continue to keep Zenith's palace doors open to the public. As for Avalon, he was banished from Zenith and sentenced to death in his own realm of Malicoy.

* * *

A few days after Avalon was shipped away, Tecna and Elyssa planned yet another celebration to make up for the disaster that her coronation resulted in. This time it was held outside, so that Tecna could freely display the beauty of her magic for the people.

"See Tecna, what did I tell you, your powers are beautiful, just like you." Timmy told her in that soft voice that could calm her no matter what.

"I want to give you credit, Timmy," she told him, "you stuck by me, and kept telling me to trust the people who care about me, even when I couldn't trust myself."

"All you need is love, Tecna, never believe that you should be alone." He reassured her once more.

"So, Timmy," Tecna began coyly, "Elyssa happened to mention something about a Wind Rider hoverbike." At those words, Timmy snapped his head in her direction to be astonished when he saw a brand new red Wind Rider, his jaw dropped.

"With all the latest upgrades." Tecna added as she giggled sweetly at his reaction to the surprise. Elyssa watched her sister finally enjoy herself for the first time in her life it seemed, she was finally free to express her feelings and not forced to be logical, although she did prefer to be. Zenith finally prospered years after the passing of Tecna and Elyssa's parents, Tecna was able to use her magic to help her people invent and ship all kinds of technology to other realms, and she no longer had to be isolated. Elyssa was also happy, she helped fulfill Timmy's lifelong dream of meeting her sister, and she was truly happy to give her sister the true sense of love that she deserved. She still stayed good friends with Timmy, and as time passed, she encouraged both of them not to be so shy around each other. Pretty soon, having just met in a time of life or death, Tecna and Timmy's relationship began to develop greatly, and the words "conceal it, don't feel it" were a thing of the past.

* * *

 **And that, my faithful readers, is the Winx style Frozen story I had in mind. Like I said, I don't think I'll be doing stories like this again. They seem to have less popularity than my freestyle work. Really hope you enjoyed this story because I did work two days in a row to get it done.**


End file.
